TT: ASBEA Fated To Meet
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: Everything's all great and dandy for young Dick Grayson, when suddenly he was startled awake by his mentor in the middle of the night! For the young 13 year old, he is more than ready to defend the Earth when he hears of an alien invasion, but here's the catch: he can't participate in it. But he is assigned to babysit an alien prisoner. Full summary on part 1! R&R plz!
1. Part 1

**Links:**

**Cover**: xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/TT-ASBEA-Fated-To-Meet-Cover-298490092

**Part 1:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/TT-A-S-B-E-A-Fated-To-Meet-Pt-1-298629640

A Story Behind Every Art (A.S.B.E.A.) based on pictures I found on deviantart. I do not own any of the following arts in this story, unless I claim them. Anyways I will provide images for each part here. This is a 4 part story, but it is unrelated with any other story of this project. Enjoy! :D

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:**

Everything's all great and dandy for young Dick Grayson, when suddenly he was startled awake by his mentor in the middle of the night! For the young 13 year old, he is more than ready to defend the Earth when he hears of an alien invasion, but here's the catch: he can't participate in it. But he is assigned to _babysit_ an alien prisoner. She's not any average girl he's ever encountered. And he's not any human she expected. Will they get along and be able to save the world in time?

**More info located on the link above.**

* * *

**WAYNE MANOR  
October 5, 0:00 EDT**

It was midnight. Richard Grayson was at home sleeping when Batman walked in. "Dick. Dick, wake up," his adopted father shook.

"What?" Dick asked sluggishly. The Dark Knight only had to glare at Richard to get the boy to receive the message. "What's it about, Bruce?"

"Alien invasion," the Dark Knight replied.

"So the Earthlings versus some ugly species or something?" the boy recapped, while jumping off his bed and into the closet.

"I wouldn't assume things," Batman replied. "It's an alien invasion for an escaped prisoner. Their prisoner showed up to Earth approximately thirty minutes ago. Apparently they are hunting them down."

"So we're protecting the prisoner or turning it in?" Richard exited his closet clothed in his super hero attire and stood beside his mentor.

"We'll be keeping it under our control until further notice," Batman answered. A beep went off of Robin's watch. The boy pressed a button and a holographic image of Superman appeared.

"Superman," the boy and Batman greeted.

"Batman. Robin. We found their prisoner," Superman reported.

"Problem is: we need a babysitter. One of you guys needs to back out of this mission. And by _you_, I mean, _you Robin_."

Robin glared at the man on the screen. "That's not fair! I want to fight too! What about the others? You guys will need back up."

"They're already here and besides Robin, the aliens we're facing are not any monster we've ever faced."

"I've faced tougher," he replied coldly.

Batman clasped a hand on his protégé's shoulder. "Just trust him on this," Batman replied.

"But-" Robin was cut off by his mentor's harsh glare.

"I'll take her to headquarters to meet you and from there, Robin make sure under any circumstances should you ever leave her out of your sight, do I make myself clear?"

"Got it."

The transmission ended and Robin had his arms crossed over his chest. He was even quiet during the whole car ride to the headquarters.

"Don't be so down, Dick," Batman said. "This might be good for you."

"Yeah, left behind to watch over some freaky alien thing is way better than kicking alien butt," Robin fumed.

"Miss Martian is an alien," Batman pointed out.

"Well she can be a human at least," Robin retorted.

"Don't assume things, Dick."

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
October 5, 1:00 EST**

When Mount Justice came into view, they were greeted by a barrage of neon green orbs. Batman pulled to the side off of the road to observe the source of the green orbs. The source was from a flying female. Besides her was none other than Superman himself and a couple flying winged, giant lizard-like aliens dressed in armor. It was obvious that both Superman and the female were having a rough time fighting them off. The girl's hand glowed, forming an enormous ball of green energy and thrust it towards their enemies. Like a bowling ball, it knocked out all three aliens; plummeting them to the ground. Robin and Batman could only watch in silence and awe as the two flew to meet them.

Superman landed in front of them while the female remained flying several feet behind Superman. She appeared hesitant and slightly frazzled when she saw the two new men before her. Sensing this, Superman extended his hand to her. "Don't worry, they are friends."

Sensing his calm face and trusting eyes, she gave in to him. She accepted his hand and landed beside Superman. She released her hand only to have it behind her back and hold her forearm.

"Robin," Superman said, "meet your assignment."

Robin observed the girl from head to toe and back up. The girl had thick, curly, flowing red hair that reached her kneecaps. Her face was beautiful, flawless, soft, and a tannish-orange shade. Her eyes were a pool of emerald that glowed green when she flew or used her powers, he noted. She wore a lavender suit with a dark purple pattern from her shoulder blades to mid-biceps, elbow, and down her sides. The lavender fabric ran from her elbow to her hands, in between the dark purple pattern from neckline to the belt around her waist, and stopped short to her dark purple skirt. She wore a pair of long lavender boots that shaped her long, toned legs. It didn't take Robin long enough to conclude that she was a very attractive girl. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

"She can't speak English, so-"

Superman was cut off when the girl reached out to Robin and pulled him into a kiss. Robin was caught off guard by the abrupt move that before he could respond, the kiss was already over. He noted how she had incredibly soft lips and the taste of her still lingered in his mouth. _I'm starting to like this girl,_ Robin thought.

"I can," she replied. "My people can obtain any language instantaneously through lip contact."

Robin was saddened that the kiss was not for attraction, but her delicate, soft, musical voice made him think otherwise.

"And you hadn't kissed Superman because…" Robin asked.

"Would it not be awkward for a young female to kiss an elderly man?" she countered.

"Good point," Robin replied. Nonetheless, he was glad she chose to kiss him.

"You're an escape prisoner according to them," Batman nodded to the fallen aliens. "Why?"

"I was abducted? I believe that is what you earthlings referred to it?" she explained, testing out her new acquired language, "I was in the planet of Okaara training when the Gordanians ambushed me. I am but a mere prize to them. They shall use me an ultimatum for my home planet, Tamaran. But I managed to escape and appear here. It is my fault for bringing them in your planet. I must defeat them before I depart."

"No, you need to rest," Superman commanded.

"You do not know what the Gordanians are capable of," the girl responded. "I was trained to defeat them."

"You are highly exhausted," Superman pointed out. "And if you think about returning to fight them, you'll only doom your own planet."

The girl was shocked, as if he slapped her across the face, but she knew that he was right.

"Now let's head back to the headquarters before more Gordanians decide to turn up," Superman said.

With that, the two took off in the air while Robin and Batman jumped back into the bat mobile.

"You were saying," Batman mocked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll never assume things ever again," Robin replied annoyingly.

* * *

Batman and Superman departed from the two teenagers soon after they stepped foot into the base. "Just don't do anything you'll regret," Batman said before leaving.

Robin turned around, finally realized what Batman said. It was only just him and her alone at home base.

"So, I didn't catch your name," the boy wonder asked, hoping to start a small talk with the beautiful girl.

"Koriand'r," she replied.

"Kori. Can I call you that for short?" he asked. He gave up trying to say her name several times over in his head.

"It is _Koriand'r_ not _Kori_," she insisted stiffly.

"What does it mean?" Robin shrugged off her icy tone.

"In your language it is _Star-fire_."

"_Starfire_," Robin tested out on his tongue, "I like it. I'm Robin by the way." Robin extended his hand to her and she shook it hesitantly with a firm grip. "So what can you do?"

"Pardon?" the alien asked.

"No need to be shy, Star. I can call you that right?" Starfire shrugged, giving up on understanding his obsession for short cuts. "What are your abilities?"

"My powers?"

"Yeah."

"I can fire starbolts from my hands, fly, and acquire immense strength."

"Cool, so you're like a female version of Superman. Except he has heat and x-ray vision rather than projecting starbolts," Robin babbled.

"I suppose," Starfire answered, uninterested. "If you permit me, may I rest here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Robin blabbed, "We have some bedrooms here."

Robin led her to his room and sat himself by a chair while she sat on her bed.

"Thank you, I am deeply grateful, but must you watch me sleep?" Starfire asked irritated.

"That's part of the babysitting thing," Robin said.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much," she replied while yawning.

"Okay, what's your deal, Starfire? Ever since you started talking all you did was complain nonstop. Don't you see that you're in danger and we're just trying to help?"

"You will not understand," she replied coldly before letting sleep overtake her.

Robin wanted her to fight but he decided against it. He knew she was tired and overwhelmed by being in a new planet, but that didn't mean she had to be such a hot-head.

Robin watched her sleeping form. She looked so vulnerable and adorable, yet so dangerous when she was awake. She was very beautiful, but her personality was so provoking. _So she was an alien, but that doesn't mean I can't understand her_, he thought to himself. Robin decided that he would try to get her to open up when she wakes up.

He settled on the chair, his right elbow propped up to support his face as he watched the sleeping alien. The clock read 1:45am when his eyes closed for a few moments.

After what seemed like ten minutes, the boy wonder woke up by his usual alarm clock at 7am. He glanced back at his bed only to find it empty and neatly fixed. The body of the girl was nowhere in sight. _Shoot! Batman's gonna kill me!_ The boy wonder panicked. He jumped out of his chair and into the hallway.

"Star? Starfire?" he called out, but none responded. Suddenly a high pitch scream came from the lounge. Robin ran as fast as he could only to be greeted by a horror movie playing on the TV. The room was dim, yet something told him that he wasn't alone. On instinct, Robin pulled out several batarangs in between his fingers. From the corner of his eyes, he saw someone sitting on the couch with their legs gathered in their arms, shaking. He approached the intruder carefully, one hand reaching out for their shoulder. He turned them around abruptly and the person before him was none other than Starfire herself. Her eyes were petrified as a steam of tears ran down her immobilized face.

"Starfire, you okay?" Robin asked surprised as he tucked his batarangs back into his utility belt. Her mouth quivered, mouthing something in her language—rutha—over and over again. Robin reached out to wipe her tears away, but when she finally sensed his presence, she pulled away and wiped her tears away quickly.

"I am okay, Robin." Her sad eyes quickly transformed into a cold, hard stare. Robin couldn't believe her.

"Why can't you admit that you're not okay?" his thirteen year old side exploded. Starfire was startled by his sudden outburst that she couldn't reply to him. Her cold stare overflowed with more tears.

Robin felt guilty immediately. Silently, he kicked himself over for being so harsh on the girl. His mature personality kicked in and he became sympathetic. He was really curious about the girl's peculiar actions lately.

"I'm sorry," Robin said, "I didn't mean to burst at you."

The alien continued to watch the boy, silently as her tears continued to run.

"It's obvious you're not okay, Starfire. It's also obvious that you're faking to be strong when you're really not."

"It is not polite to be nosy to one's personal problems," Starfire stated in a monotone voice.

"Perhaps not, but I know you need someone to listen to your story. You don't need to put on a mask and act like you're strong, 'cause trust me, running away won't solve it."

"I do not understand what you are speaking of," Starfire denied stubbornly.

"Look, I know you're hurting a lot and I don't know what it is or what has caused it, but it doesn't mean you should treat nice people so coldly when they haven't done anything to you."

Starfire was quiet. She bit her lower lip, looking at the ground guiltily.

"Even though I don't know you, it doesn't mean that I don't care about your well being."

Starfire continued staring at the ground for another moment, biting her lips harder as if to cease her quivering lips. She wiped her tears away and sniffled. "You would not understand…" she said while staring uninterestedly at her kneecaps.

"Try me," the boy wonder challenged.

She released her arms from her legs before speaking. "May we go somewhere more private?" she asked.

"But this is the most private place you can be," Robin answered.

"I do not feel comfortable opening myself in a territory filled with electronically devices that read my every move."

_She's a sharp one._ "We can't leave Mount Justice, Star. Didn't you hear Superman's orders?"

"I have, yet I am uncomfortable in this place," Starfire said followed by sighing. "Perhaps you do not understand me after all."

Robin realized that the girl was using reverse psychology on him. He sighed, frustrated. He did want to know what bothered Starfire, yet he can't go against orders… _unless there's a loophole involved._

"I'm listening, Starfire," Robin decided. "Where do you have in mind?"

* * *

**Finally here is part 1 of_ Fated To Meet_ **

**To be completely honest, this was sorta tough to type up on my part ^^;**

**I don't really know much about a 13 yr old Robin, so I sorta guessed. I tried to make him sound like his YJ, but I sorta threw in some of his TT personality ^^; plus any average 13 yr old's personality. Hopefully I have met your expectations! .**

**This story is dedicated to those who wanted Starfire to show up on YJ. =D**

**Although it's not Teen Titan related, the personality and characters are still part of it... so I still consider this story as part of my TT ASBEA collection (:**


	2. Part 2

**Part 2:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/TT-A-S-B-E-A-Fated-To-Meet-Pt-2-298818556

A Story Behind Every Art (A.S.B.E.A.) based on pictures I found on deviantart. I do not own any of the following arts in this story, unless I claim them. Anyways I will provide images for each part here. This is a 4 part story, but it is unrelated with any other story of this project. Enjoy! :D

Genre: Romance

**More info located on the link above.**

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
October 5, 8:15 EST**

The two teens headed towards the storage room where the team's vehicles were parked. They exited through a pair of doors and found themselves greeted by an ocean view.

"Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, Star?" Robin replied.

"Do you like to fly?"

"It's every kid's dream to achieve in life," he grinned.

Starfire flew a couple feet in the air and turned back to offer her hand towards him. Robin was hesitant, he knew he'd be in a lot of trouble later, but his selfishness pushed him to go against Superman's orders. _But at least I'm still with her, so I'm not in that much trouble_.

"What is wrong, Robin?" Starfire asked. She had a feeling that he was having_ the second thoughts_.

"I'm kind of worried. Won't the Gordanians-"

"Do not worry, my people have ways into camouflaging oneself with the natural scenery," Starfire assured. "It was one of the first steps that I have learned at Okaara before being brought here."

"Are you sure?" the boy grinned.

"Do you not trust me?" she asked confused.

"Hopefully, you won't drop me, right Star?"

"You have my word," she promised.

Grinning, Robin reached out to Starfire with both of his hands. She took his and held each other in a trapeze grip.

He felt adrenaline rush throughout his entire body as well as fear once they lifted to the sky. It was an exhilarating experience for him.

Starfire flew both of them into the clouds, making them easily invisible to the human as well as Gordanian eye.

"Whoa…" Robin said astonished.

Starfire was slightly startled by the young boy in her arms. Although she'd never admit it, the boy was quite attractive, yet he was too immature for her taste. Sure he was eye catching at first encounter yet he had that annoying cocky grin that reminded her of her sister. Most especially, she couldn't stand the way he treated her. It made her feel so weak. It would be disgraceful for her race if she opened her weak side to any of them, but Robin is not part of her race, and he did appear truly caring. Maybe she could trust him?

"Starfire this is amazing! Man I wish I could fly!"

She giggled, "I suppose."

Robin looked at her and she met his gaze. _It is a shame I cannot see his eyes_, she thought.

On the other hand, Robin found himself swimming in her emerald eyes. They appeared soft and warm, in contrast with her fierce, cold glare. He realized that he wanted to be the only one to make her look like that.

Blushing, they both turned away. "So…um, Star… what was it that bothered you?"

"It is very silly," she replied, slightly shy.

"Shoot," Robin encouraged.

"The video I have watched frightened me earlier," she said.

"Well, that's not bad," Robin chuckled. "It's normal for people to be scared of horror movies."

"But will it not label one as weak?" Starfire asked.

"No it doesn't mean that… well not always. Sure we get scared, but it's practically normal for someone to be afraid of something."

"I see," she replied. She thought over her fears: _lightning, Gordanians, being weak_.

"Something tells me there's more to that," Robin said, staring at her surprised eyes.

"Am I very obvious?" she asked, her face flushing red.

Robin liked her embarrassed face, it seemed to suit her and compliment her beautiful eyes. "Err… sorta, for the most it's just a gut feeling."

"I am unaware that guts have feelings. You earthlings must have it—how you say—_very complicated_."

Robin laughed, "That's an understatement… but no, not like that, Star."

"Please explain," she giggled embarrassed.

"It's like a feeling you get when something bad happens… like a warning sign."

"I see…perhaps only earthlings may sense this?"

"Maybe… I'm not sure if you can, but you do appear to have a _nice _human anatomy," Robin complimented.

Starfire smirked, "Thank you. I believe you have one as well."

Robin was happily dancing in his head. _**Yes! **__Finally she's flirting back! Dick Grayson is back in business._

"So, going back to your topic… what made you scared?"

Starfire's face looked so downcast right when he asked about it. Robin felt immediately guilty, yet he was curious to know what had deeply upset her.

"The child in the television had reminded me about myself. She appeared feeble and useless. She could not fight her enemies for fear is holding her back. The people of my planet are very hostile warriors, yet hospitable people. We are inclined to our emotions. It is considered dishonorable for one to display weakness, especially for Tamaranean warriors."

"But it doesn't mean being cold hearted and hot-headed to others, Starfire."

"For me, it is," Starfire sighed sadly.

"I don't think so…" Robin stared at the clouds. "You don't seem that type."

Starfire smiled to herself. "Honestly, no. I must always be like that for I am simply _too easy_."

"Too easy?"

"Oh… how do I explain it…? I am just too nice… too open… it is my flaw as a Tamaranean soldier."

"Well that's not fair," Robin frowned, "they shouldn't take advantage of you."

"Agreed… it is most unfair. Most especially when my goal is to be recognized."

_You don't need to try at all_, Robin thought. "How come?"

"My sister is the best at everything. I would like to be better than her at least in one thing," she sighed, "but I am not. I was captured by the Gordanians during training."

"Why didn't she save you?"

"It is a mission in which we must take care by ourselves. We cannot help each other, even if one of us were captured."

"Must be tough," he said sadly.

"But very rewarding."

"Is it worth it?"

"What?" Starfire was startled by his question.

"Is it worth being hurt?" Robin asked.

"I have to be strong. It is for my people and my planet," Starfire hesitantly answered. She was curious as well. No one had ever questioned her mission before. It was absolutely normal in Tamaran for no one had ever questioned the ritual, but to earthlings, Robin had considered it degrading. _Maybe it is not worth it, yet I have to do it for my people. It is mandatory for those with royal blood._

"Is this why you didn't go back to fight them?"

"I do not understand…" Starfire replied, confused.

"You had the perfect chance to escape this morning, but you stayed rather than go out and fight those space geckos," Robin clarified.

She nodded sadly.

"I do not wish to be weak…I am simply frightened that I will be defeated by the Gordanians if I face them alone."

"You are already powerful, Star. You just have to believe in yourself."

Starfire looked down at him, smiling warmly. Never in her life had she ever expected anyone, most especially a human male, to ever make her feel good about herself.

Starfire flew Robin back to Mount Justice and re-entered their headquarters. Luckily, Robin was able to temporarily hack the system to allow Starfire access to get in.

"If it is not too much to ask, may we spar?"

"Spar? You sure you know what you're getting yourself into?" Robin smirked. _Starfire is bold_, Robin was surprised to hear a girl ask him for a match, and Robin wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

She nodded, amused and confident.

"Alright, first one down on their back loses."

Robin escorted them down to the training room.

"I won't be easy on you," Robin's cocky side said.

"Good. I was hoping for a difficult match," she smiled.

"Ready? Go!" Robin hopped back into a defense stance.

Starfire flew over him, her eyes glowing green. She smiled at the boy before summoning a barrage of starbolts. Robin was caught off guard, but immediately dodged her attacks. His eyes widened when he noticed that her powers left dark, smoking rubbles as an aftermath. If they were any ordinary cement, it would have been obliterated. Her powers were really dangerous. The thought of her people with these powers could destroy any civilization! But he believed Starfire wasn't that type of person and it's obvious she cared for her people.

He brought out his grappling hook and aimed it at Starfire. He waited for the perfect timing, but she had already seen this coming. She paused her barrage and gathered enough energy in front of her. Her hair whipped around wildly as she focused all of power in this one shot. Within two seconds she unleashed the bolt and thrust it to the ground before Robin.

Too slow to react, Robin was thrown back by the attack. When the smoke cleared, Starfire approached him.

"It seems the match is over," she said, "was that all you got?"

"You had it easy. I was just warming up," Robin said playfully.

Starfire shook her head sideways, a grin etched on her lips. "Just admit defeat and perhaps I shall go easy on you," she teased.

"Oh no, not falling for that, Star. Rematch. All out like now."

"Perhaps later? I am feeling tired," the Tamaranean answered. Her last shot drained all of Starfire's energy and she knew that if she tried to attempt it again, she would faint from over exertion.

Robin wanted to press her into another rally but her eyes brought him back to reality, his mature instincts kicked in. His smile faltered and he became worried. "You okay?"

"Yes. But are you undamaged as well?"

"Don't worry about it, I've faced scarier attacks," he said lightly, "You sure you're okay?"

"Uh, yes. I believe a bath would be sufficient to ease me. May I ask where the lavatory is located?"

"Uh, sure." Robin led Starfire to the bathroom and she thanked him before closing the door.

Robin returned to the training room to observe Starfire's power. It was a lethal power. Robin noticed that the longer she held the power the more violent and destructible the result came about in comparison to her starbolt barrage. He remembered the tired look in her eyes after releasing that last attack. It must have drained a huge amount of energy out of her in order conjure that.

The beeping of his watch brought Robin back into reality. He clicked a button that answered the call only to meet Batman's face.

"Anything new?" Robin asked.

"No. We did however learn about the girl's involvement with the Gordanians."

"I already know about it."

Batman nodded, it was expected from his protégé. "She was right. The Gordanians are tough, but defeat able. They carry stun staffs. If one of the rays hit you, you'll be stun for a good half hour."

"Who got hit?"

"Superboy."

"Figures. Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine. Robin, where's the girl?"

"Shower. Just finished a spar with her," he reported. "Her powers are incredible, Batman. If the training room wasn't highly upgraded, the room would have been obliterated to smithereens by now."

Batman peered at the dark rubbles that surrounded the room. He nodded. "You remember what we talked about."

"About…?" Robin asked.

"_Attachment_. Don't get yourself attached to her."

"Of course I won't Batman. It's just another mission," Robin scoffed, "You think you have room for one more?"

"No. Just keep her with you. Whatever you do, don't ever let her go outside."

"Batman?" The transmission ended before Robin could ask him about the situation.

Robin sighed when he heard someone approach him. "Better?" he asked without turning around. He observed the broken grappling batarang in his hand.

"Very much. Thank you," she chirped.

"Hey, um, Star?"

"Yes?"

"How old are you?"

"Uh… I believe in your earth years I am fourteen."

"And you can conjure that?" he stated at the huge dark spot where her powerful bolt made contact.

"I have not, how you say, _perfected _that attack quite yet," she answered embarrassed.

"But still, that was one heck of a shot!" Robin turned around smiling, but his eyes widened, dropping the batarang when he saw the girl before him.

It wasn't the same girl he met late this morning, but a much more _human looking Starfire_. Her huge red curls were straightened down like a waterfall to her knee caps. She wore a silver neck protector from mid-neck to her shoulder blades with a black gem in the middle of her chest. Her suit was abandoned into a short lavender dress that stopped higher than her mid-thigh. She wore dark purple leggings that were enveloped by her matching lavender boots just slightly higher than her knee caps. She completed the look with her lavender belt that hugged her slim waist. It gave her an innocent touch.

It took several moments before Robin could speak, "N-new look?"

"Is it most appropriate for lessening conspicuousness?" she asked shyly, her eye focused on her nervous, twiddling fingers.

_No, it makes you more noticeable_. "Yeah, it's alright. As long as the Gordanians won't recognize you," Robin said. "It really suits you," he added smiling warmly and blushed sheepishly before bending to pick up the batarang.

"Thank you," when Starfire noticed his actions she instantly took action, "Oh, let me…" she reached out for the grappling batarang just as he had, her hands landed beneath his. Robin pulled away, embarrassed.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to get it."

"It was partially my fault for destroying this device. May I ask what its purpose is?" she handed the grappling hook to Robin.

"It's a batarang grappling hook. When I push this button, the batarang will shoot out with a retractable line. It's a good leverage for getting on higher places, like buildings," Robin explained.

"Fascinating," she commented.

"Not as much as flying," Robin smiled.

They exchanged small smiles when Robin's watch beeped several times. He answered it to see Batman's face once more.

"We have a problem."

* * *

**Finally here is part 2!**

**I managed to finish it during class. I'm just telling you guys for the record, I make the story as it goes... I don't honestly really have a plot for the story. The idea just hits me when I least expected it hahaha! I really do enjoy writing the story and I hope you enjoy reading them just as well! **

**Like I mentioned in the last chapter, I still consider it as a Teen Titan fanfic just because a small part of their personality is their Teen Titan personality. And..._ROBSTAR ALL THE WAY! _**


	3. Part 3

**Part 3:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/TT-A-S-B-E-A-Fated-To-Meet-Pt-3-299236981

A Story Behind Every Art (A.S.B.E.A.) based on pictures I found on deviantart. I do not own any of the following arts in this story, unless I claim them. Anyways I will provide images for each part here. This is a 4 part story, but it is unrelated with any other story of this project. Enjoy! :D

Genre: Romance

**More info located on the link above.**

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
October 5, 23:00 EST**

"What's the problem, Batman?" Robin asked.

"I need to speak with you, privately," Batman said.

Robin exchanged a small smile with Starfire before she headed out. The door clicked shut before Batman continued.

"The Gordanians have spoken to us about an ultimatum," the Dark Knight said, "either we turn her in or they'll destroy this city with one blast. I suggest you turn the girl in."

"She didn't do anything!" the boy wonder exploded.

"You haven't heard the whole truth," Batman glared, "she's a dangerous warrior who'll destroy our planet, Robin. She's a princess from her home planet who so happens to be the next in line to rule. Her parents are gone. She has Tamaran under her fingertips. It so happens that she came from Okaara for a mission: to destroy the Earth. Turn her in now. I'll meet you at headquarters." The holographic image of Batman faded.

Robin was in shock. _Starfire couldn't do that… It can't be. But Batman said she is evil._ He knew that he had to listen to Batman, because Batman was always serious when it came to cases and he was never wrong. Out of his own accord Robin came in to his own conclusion. _Starfire was a liar. She tricked me. She only used me so she can learn about our headquarters and destroy us. Once we're out of the way, she'll destroy the _city, Robin thought venomously.

He glared at the door where the alien girl waited. He approached the door and walked up to her. "Starfire," he said in a subtle voice, hiding his anger.

"Yes?" she asked hesitantly.

"Let's go to the teleportation room. Batman needs to talk to us in person."

"Will he inflict harm on me?" she asked. Her eyes grew frightened. Robin grew guiltier the longer he stared at them. He averted his eyes away by turning around and led the way. He hoped she wouldn't notice that he was avoiding her gaze.

"I'll make sure he won't," he replied. Starfire followed after him silently as they approached the teleportation room in time to hear the computer announce his arrival.

"**Recognize: Batman 02**."

Batman stepped forward and looked at Starfire than Robin. He nodded to the boy wonder. Robin immediately took action and locked Starfire's arms behind her back with a strong hand cuff. Her eyes widened in shock.

"B-but you said…"

"I said I wouldn't let _him_ hurt you," he hissed, "Batman will take you the watchtower and keep you under high surveillances."

"I do not understand, Robin why are you-"

"You lied to me Starfire. You are the next grand ruler of Tamaran and you came to Earth from Okaara for a mission in which involved the destruction of Earth. I have to hand it to ya. You're a really good actress. Unfortunately, you won't have your way." Robin walked her up to Batman.

Starfire was speechless as she stared at the boy before her. Moisture ran into her surprised emerald eyes. Robin instantly felt guilty when he saw a tear run down her cheeks.

"Is this how you truly see me?" Starfire shook. "I am a villain in your eyes when I had not committed any unjust crime…? Just when I believed I had a reason to save this world…"

Starfire left the sentence hanging as her head bowed forward. Several of her long hair had form a waterfall in front of her face, causing Starfire's eyes to be well hidden. Batman took Starfire and re-entered the machine. "Good job kid, you did the right thing," Batman said before transporting.

Robin continued to stare at the empty teleportation machine for the next several moments rerunning the event over in his head. _So Starfire did lie. She didn't seem to deny it_, he thought sadly. _She really was going to destroy the world… but she said she had a reason to counter the plan. Isn't she controlling the faith of the Earth?_ He replayed the events in his head once more. Suddenly his eyes widened in shock. _Something's wrong._

Robin ran into the teleportation machine and quickly transported to the watchtower.

**THE WATCHTOWER  
October 5, 23:30 EST**

Once there, he frantically searched about for Starfire and Batman without alarming everyone. He turned around the corner and ran straight into Kid Flash.

"Hey, Dick! Going somewhere?" his best friend greeted.

"Wally, where's Batman?" Robin asked.

"You missed him and a good show a few minutes ago."

"What happened?"

"The alien chick escaped."

"What?" Robin said.

"She broke through the cuffs so easily! I've never seen someone break those chains before!"

"But wasn't the chain strong enough to hold Superman?"

"He's still part human, Dick. And she's full alien."

"Where'd she go?"

"She went through one of the shuttle entrances and flew back to Earth from there."

"Thanks… by the way do you know what's up with Batman? He's not acting normal."

"Don't know what you're talking about. He's pretty creepy as usual."

"No, I mean he called me _kid_. You and I know very well that he doesn't call me that!"

Kid Flash looked at him confused. It only took one second for Robin to realize what was happening. He pulled out several smoke bombs and tossed them in front of Kid Flash. With that he made his escape towards the portal once more before Kid Flash had a chance to clear the smoke with his artificial tornado.

Once back at Mount Justice headquarters, Robin's watch beeped and he quickly read the alert on the holographic screen. It didn't take long for Robin to realize where Starfire had disappeared to. Robin dismissed the computer and sped off to the garage, hopped on his motorcycle, and drove to his home city as fast as he could.

* * *

_He lied to me_, Starfire thought. Batman was several feet ahead of her, leading the way to the Justice League prison. _They were right. Earthlings are not meant to be trusted… Robin had accused me for unjust purposes. I had shown him my weakness and trusted him. But now I am nothing but a criminal. _Then her eyes glowed green with fierce bitterness. _I do not deserve such a treatment!_

With her righteous fury, she broke the chains as easily as a fabric and jumped a good twenty feet from her captor. Her hands glowed with green orbs as she crouched into a defense stance.

Batman ran towards her, and Starfire shot a stream of neon green ray at him. Batman dodged her attack easily and made his way closer to her.

Starfire quickly reacted by gathering her powers and encased herself with it. Once at a close range, she unleashed her power as if it were popping a bubble. Her green mirage-like powers reverberated in the air like a flying ring. It smacked everyone within a twenty feet radius.

By standing heroes who came to assist Batman were also thrown off by the green ring. Starfire took this chance to fly away and locate an exit before more members showed up.

Luckily, she stumbled across a random room that contained several transportation shuttle pods that carried miscellaneous cargos. As if on cue, the gate opened for one of the incoming cargo pod and Starfire used this advantage to make her escape.

**GOTHAM CITY  
October 6, 0:36 EDT**

She headed to the same place where she had been saved by Superman, Gotham City. She landed in a dark alley and easily hid herself in the shadows. She watched cautiously as passing by humans made their way to their destinations.

The princess stared at the humans questioningly. She knew that these people were innocent but the event that had happened moments ago caused her to think otherwise. _Blackfire was right. Humans are not worthy beings to befriend. It would be better if their civilization was destroyed…_ and yet she could not go through with it. She had to prove to her people that Earth is a wonderful planet just as Tamaran. Starfire continued to stare at the people. She knew deep down in her heart that these people had done no wrong doings. That was her reason to counter her sister's plan.

Suddenly Starfire was grabbed from behind. She noticed the rough green scaled arm around her neck. Her eyes immediately glowed green as she recognized her captor. "You would make a lovely addition to our collection," he whispered.

"I am not a possession," she hissed as she broke out of the Gordanian's grasp. She raised her glowing hands and thrust several orbs of starbolts at him. Unfortunately, her attack had captured several people as well as other Gordanians' attention. The citizens ran amuck when they saw the girl fly away along with her several alien pursuers.

The Gordanians fired several stun rays at the alien girl. Starfire avoided the attack easily and returned it with another round of starbolts. She successfully hit some of them, but it wasn't long until the Gordanians had cornered her.

One of the Gordanians aimed his staff at the building behind Starfire and created a square above her head, big enough to collapse and topple over the alien. Too late to react, Starfire was hit by the concrete debris and fell down along with it. Several other concretes landed on her after she made contact with the ground.

She struggled to get up by using her arms as leverage, but was quickly surrounded by the Gordanians. They were pointing their staffs at her menacingly when one of them, perhaps the leader, approached the alien girl and grabbed her by the neck. He raised her off the ground while her feet dangled a good five feet. Starfire had both of her arms over his firm hand around her neck. She winced in pain, one eye closed, the other half opened when his grip grew tighter around her neck.

"Pathetic," the Gordanian spat. "Indeed you are a weakling like any other human on this planet. Young Tamaranean Princess, you are nothing but a _Troq_. You are not strong enough to belong in your society. Humans are mere savages who have poisoned your mind. The hope you have for their civilization will only result fruitless. They will not accept an alien such as yourself. So what will it be? Listen to the black one and admit your fruitless journey or run away and disgrace yourself? Either way you will still lose."

Starfire struggled from the Gordanian's strong grasp but instantly dropped when he had finished his ultimatum. She felt tears form in her eyes. _I am weak. I am nothing. I am a Troq. I cannot save the Earth nor stop my sister. I am truly nothing_, she thought miserably. She was too weak to continue fighting off his grip around her neck. She hung there waiting for her consciousness to slip away. The Gordanians grinned wickedly to one another when they noticed the girl had accepted defeat.

"Wise choice now let us-" the Gordanian was cut off by several batarangs which had cut all of their staffs in half. Then several smoke bombs bounced off in front of them. Starfire heard several gasps from the Gordanians as well as the sound of contacting skin. She felt the grip around her neck loosen and fall. She waited for the impact, but it never came. Instead she found self cradled in somebody's warm arms. She coughed as her burning lungs swallowed a handful of air.

Robin looked at the injured, coughing alien in his arms. Hatred washed over him as he observed Starfire's injuries. She was bleeding and bruised up from several places. Her neck was red from the Gordanian's tight grip. He was tempted to go back and fight them, but he knew that doing so would only waste his time.

Robin carefully sat Starfire on his motorcycle, both of her legs swung over the right side of the vehicle. "Starfire, hold on tight," he whispered gently. She nodded as she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, her forehead lying on the back of his neck.

Robin sped off as quickly as he could and took both of them to the one place he hoped that Batman hadn't returned to.

**WAYNE MANOR  
October 6, 1:57 EDT**

Robin made sure he hid his motorcycle very well before carrying the unconscious Tamaranean in his arms as he made his way to the door bell. He rung it once and within seconds, Alfred opened the door.

"Alfred, is Bruce home?"

"I'm afraid not, Master Dick," his elderly servant answered.

"Good. Get the first aid kit, I'll explain along the way."

Alfred closed the door behind them and locked it immediately. He scurried off to retrieve the first aid kit and returned to see Robin setting Starfire's frail frame on the couch.

Robin sat down by a nearby chair as Alfred aided the alien princess.

"I have a feeling that Bruce is under control, Alfred. Same with Kid Flash," Robin said, "chances are everyone else for that matter."

"Why do you think that, Master Dick?"

"He called me _kid_, Alfred. Batman never called me that, ever."

Alfred dressed Starfire's wounds after cleaning the blood marks off. "Of course, Master Dick, I believe he is being manipulated by a mechanical device?"

"The staffs."

Robin turned his attention towards the girl. "Starfire, you should really rest."

Starfire ignored his suggestion and opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling. Robin noticed her lifeless, empty eyes.

"The Gordanians use these stun staffs to accomplish capturing their preys. True it does stun their victim, yet the rays carry a microscopic device in which allows the Gordanians to control them. It is most useful when they capture Tamaraneans."

"Were you hit by them?" Robin asked.

"Once during my childhood, I was fortunate for my k'norfka had been present and was able to save me. At first it was most difficult to free oneself form the device, but I was able to remove it."

Starfire continued to stare at the ceiling before moving into a sitting position.

"Madame, it is best if you rest!" Alfred said.

"I cannot rest… for my mind has been preoccupied…Rest will not come for me," she said monotonously. Robin shared a look with Alfred and the butler bowed his head to them and quickly left the room.

"Star, what have they done to you…?"

"I must leave immediately…" Starfire brushed off Robin's question by struggling to get back up, but Robin got off his seat and put his hands on the girl's shoulders. Starfire looked at him with emotionless eyes. "Release me. I do not have a reason to be here any longer."

"Only a fool would go and face the Gordanians alone in your weak state," Robin said.

Starfire didn't answer.

"What? So you're just gonna turn yourself over to them?"

Starfire remained silent.

"You just can't do that, Star! That's not right! You have to fight back!"

"With what Robin?" Starfire raised her voice, her eyes ignited with frustration and anger. "I could not defeat the Gordanians. You had seen my state. I am weak. They have control over all your friends, it is just you and I left to fight back."

Robin was speechless by her sudden outburst. He tried to think of something to say back to her, but he came up with nothing.

Sensing this, Starfire continued her explanation. "My sister had persuaded our people that Earth was a corrupted world. She believed that it is our duty to destroy those corrupted and rule them. But I believe she had misunderstood your planet. Our people are indecisive with siding one of us. I had volunteered to go to Earth and show them proof myself. I do not need to give them an object to prove them, but my word. I was to keep this mission to myself for fear that it will cause a war between our planets. We had an agreement that if I do not come back by seventy-two earth hours- now twenty-two, they will declare war on Earth."

Robin's eyes grew wide. _War against Earth? What is this a sci-fi movie?_

Starfire took that cue to continue for he had not responded. "I believed my sister had been right for a moment that earthlings are truly hostile creatures deep within, yet somehow I just cannot accept it." Starfire stopped talking and her voice grew softer, apologetic even. "I realized that I had misjudged you. You had acted out of your own accord because he is your mentor. I had taken your action as unjust."

"I'm so sorry, Star. If I had noticed it sooner, I would have stopped it from happening. I should have done something right when he called me _kid_," Robin apologized.

Starfire gave him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "It is okay. If not for that, then I would have not known of the true intentions of my sister. The Gordanians have told me that they have been sent by Blackfire. She had sent them to stop me from knowing the truth. I believe she knew that earthlings were truly kind hearted people."

"Thus she'll take advantage and rule over them," Robin finished.

Starfire nodded sadly.

"It's just like you isn't it, Star?" Robin noted.

Starfire sighed sadly. She had her face in her hands, but left a gap for her mouth so she could continue to speak. "Am I truly _too easy_?"

Robin couldn't help but smile, "This, yes. Kicking butt, not so much."

"Yet, it is so easy for me to be fooled… Even the Gordanians had called me some sort of joke… It does not matter Robin, I have already accepted defeat. I cannot win in this situation. It is better if you turn me in to the Gordanians now."

"That's not the same Starfire I spared with hours ago," Robin commented. "Where's the super cool, confident girl who kicked my butt?"

"She is not here."

"C'mon Star. You know better than that. I know you are better than that. You just need to put faith in yourself."

"I cannot. You have seen my state, Robin. How can I go back and fight when the result will be like that?"

"Then regroup and try again. Try another strategy. You can't just give up until you know justice has been served," Robin said.

Starfire looked at him, with sad hopeful eyes.

"I will help you win this fight," Robin stated.

"You had betrayed me before, Robin... How will I know you will not do it once more?" she whispered.

Robin leaned into Starfire so he could bump his forehead to hers, as if to snap her out of her pessimistic trance. His eyes bore into her emerald pools. Starfire couldn't help but blush from his sudden action.

"You have every right to doubt me, Star. But I can only promise you this. I will not leave you to face your problems alone."

Starfire gazed at his mask, imagining a pair of soft, warm eyes that matched his gentle voice. Starfire felt her body overcome with a weird feeling. She had never known that this _warmth_ she was feeling even existed. In all her life, Starfire had been beaten to the core. She had been forced to wear a mask to cover her tears. True her people were driven by emotions, but Tamaranean soldiers were not allowed to show their sadness, for they would be considered weak. Also being _nice_ was considered weak, for others could take advantage of her. That is why she had closed her heart from others, so she would not be considered _rutha_.

Starfire couldn't help but close her eyes and smile.

Robin his eyes closed as well and smiled back to the girl. "Thank you, Starfire. I won't let you down."

Starfire and Robin we're soaked into the moment that when they finally realized what they were doing, they pulled away embarrassed.

Robin pulled his collar and cleared his throat before speaking. "So here's what we'll do..."

* * *

**Finally here is part 3!**  
**I honestly had to wrestle with this story to finally get it right! It was quite difficult to tweak it out since it came out super choppy in my story... it was VERY repetitive. It was as if I was trolling myself. D:**

**It basically took the entire day for me to fix it up and re-edit several sections as well as replace them. I had multiple moments of *writer block* and *typer happy*. Overall it was just one of those *headdesk*moments.**

**But I love how it came out. I hope you guys will like it as well! =D**

**Also I'll be honest, I was indecisive whether or not I should make Starfire sound like a total jerk, or not. But I stuck writing her like this because she's tired after the Gordanians basically destroyed her mask... so because of that change I had to re-write a lot of things. **  
**So let's say I had made her a jerk in the story... the result will only be pointless arguments in the story. Basically, it'll make the dialogue a little more longer and she'll be repetitive about her problem (which is why I took it away) and eventually end the same way. x)**


	4. Part 4

**Part 3:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/#/d4zgxbw

A Story Behind Every Art (A.S.B.E.A.) based on pictures I found on deviantart. I do not own any of the following arts in this story, unless I claim them. Anyways I will provide images for each part here. This is a 4 part story, but it is unrelated with any other story of this project. Enjoy! :D

Genre: Romance

**More info located on the link above.**

* * *

**WAYNE MANOR  
October 6, 1:30 EST**

"Got everything?" Robin asked once he had finished explaining his plan. The girl reconsidered the idea, but she still felt uncomfortable about it. "Don't worry, I won't let them take you away even if they had a chance," Robin promised when he sensed the girl's stiff body.

"It sounds very risky…" she commented.

"It is, but it'll work, Starfire," Robin assured. The boy wonder pulled his left arm in front of him and activated his holographic computer. "According to your estimated distance from here to Tamaran and your speed, it would take you approximately three hours to get home, which means, we have only four to seven hours to fix this before the deadline."

"Uh, Robin, do you not mean ten hours before the deadline?" Starfire corrected.

"That's right, but given the situation that you have to travel, you may reach your planet by the time it's too late," Robin explained.

Starfire nodded, seeing his point.

"Batman always said it was better to be there three hours early than being too late."

"I see. Well then I believe that it is best we do not split up," Starfire suggested.

"Oh?" Robin asked.

"They are still under the Gordanians' control."

"I thought they lost control when I destroyed their staffs," Robin said.

"That is what they want you to believe," Starfire explained. "When my k'norfka destroyed the staff, they believe that they had destroyed the mechanical device, but they had not. Unfortunately we do not know how to destroy the control."

"But you destroyed it… how?"

"I must convert my powers into an energy field in which it would search of the probe inside me, but it requires complete concentration," Starfire said.

"If not...?"

"I am unsure… but it may be far more dangerous for those who do not have my anatomy. I had temporarily shocked myself, for I had not known how to control my power back then."

"Have you practiced it since then?" Robin asked.

"I have not. For my people have not been attacked by the Gordanians since then," Starfire admitted.

"It sounds very risky," Robin mused, "but it may be our only hope if we can't find the machine that controls those bugs." Robin glared at a wall while his hand rubbed his chin.

"Indeed. It is most difficult when they are conscious for they may struggle against my power," Starfire added.

"We'll get them somehow…" Robin said, "for now let's set up for Plan A."

Starfire appeared uncomfortable again, this time Robin didn't hesitate to pull her into a warm embrace. "I swear to you, I won't let them have you without a fight."

Starfire was taken aback by the sweet gesture, yet she returned the hug. Starfire felt several new emotions erupt from with her, feelings she never knew had ever existed. It was a weird bubbly feeling from her stomach which she excused as her digestive system's completion. Also the erratic beating of her heart was considered as from fear. She did not recognize these feelings, but considered them as any ordinary nervous expressions. She had no idea what these feelings have in store for her in the near future.

"Now let's get some rest," Robin suggested.

* * *

**_Friday, October 6, 12:45_ pm**.Robin's watch read. Robin disguised himself with his normal-everyday attired, a dark pair of shades, and spiky ebony locks. He knew that if he had appeared as _Robin_, the Gordanians would attack him without a second thought.

Robin handed Starfire his new and improved arm cuffs that encased her hands to mid-arm. It prevented her from using her starbolts as well as shocked her if ever she attempted to fly. He had only used it once, back at headquarters.

_~~~~~~~~~**Flash back**~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Robin worked hastily over his new arm cuffs. He had already explained to Starfire its features as well as its consequences._

_"You may proceed," she willingly gave her arms to him._

_"You will get shocked, Star," Robin said hesitantly._

_"Believe me, I have experienced far worse," she replied._

_Robin cringed at the thought, but proceeded to bind her arms together. He stood several feet away from her and watched as she struggled. Her eyes glowed green from using her powers but it did no use. Then she attempted to fly. Anyone with sharp eye sights could see an electric blue radiate from her body as she fell back down like a fly that touched a zapper._

_Starfire was on her knees, exhausted. She was surprised that the young teen could create such a high technological cuffs._

_Robin approached the girl, causing her to jump back from his actions. "Sorry," Robin apologized while rubbing the nape of his neck, "didn't mean to scare ya."_

_Starfire giggled at her own actions, "Do not worry, I was merely being foolish. I must say, this is quite a high advance technology. If the Gordanians –how you say—grab a hold of this technology, they would be undefeatable."_

_"Then it's a good thing that I'm on your side," the boy wonder smirked._

_Starfire bit her cheeks to hold in her big grin, but it did no good to hide the small smile playing on her lips._

_"Well, to be completely honest it's not even finished yet."_

_"How so?"_

_"Well for starters, it doesn't drain your strength."_

~~~~~~~~~**End Flash back**~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How do we find them?" the spiky, ebony haired boy asked.

"We must grasp their attention," Starfire said.

"Like a good show?" he smiled, while assisting her on his motorcycle.

"I suppose that is a good term to call it," she replied, taking his hand and hopping behind him.

"Hold on tight," Robin revved the engines twice before taking off and heading back to Gotham City.

**GOTHAM CITY  
October 6, 13:15 EST**

Starfire's glowing eyes were the first thing Robin met after clasping her arms in front of her. He glared at her through his dark shades and she hissed back at him with her Tamaranean tongue.

"Klorbag varblernelk!" she screamed while she swung her arms about. She was helpless in her bounds, just as he had planned, making her capture easy. She tried to fly away but fell within seconds, her entire frame shaking painfully from the shock. Robin glared at the alien, disgust clearly evident on his face.

Sure enough, several Gordanians appeared at the scene of the crime. They were surprise to discover that a mere human was able to capture a powerful alien.

"Is she yours?" the boy asked without taking his eyes off the exhausted Tamaranean.

"She is an escaped prisoner," one of them answered. "We will take it from here."

"I don't think so," Robin folded his arms over his chest, "I captured her single handedly, don't I earn anything from that?"

"Foolish human! You are ignorant of what she is capable of possessing!" another Gordanian yelled.

"If I didn't then explain how I had captured her easily while you can't," he retorted.

They glanced at one another before the Gordanian huffed haughtily. "What do you request?"

"I'll escort her to your ship," Robin said.

"We do not need a mere earthling to escort a _Troq_ aboard the ship," he scoffed. But one of the aliens nudged him on the side and whispered something to his teammate's ear. He groaned and the other waved his hand over as if motioning him to follow.

Robin walked over to the fatigue alien princess and roughly pulled her up and pushed her forward to follow. She glared at him with utter hatred… and a hint of sadness.

**GOTHAM CITY WAREHOUSE  
October 6, 14:05 EST**

The ship was parked by an abandoned factory building. The gigantic particle weapon that they had threatened to use was twice the size of Wayne Manor.

Underneath the ship, a square outline glowed white before slowly collapsing one end down. The other Gordanians shared surprised looks when they spotted Robin and the captured Starfire. They stared after them as they passed by and led them to the prison. Robin carefully observed the areas he passed and mentally created a map inside his head.

Once they reached the prison chamber, the Gordanians turned to them. "We will take her from here."

Robin shared a look with Starfire before pushing her forward to the Gordanian. Several events followed after that short exchange.

Starfire's eye flashed green as she swung her arms from right to left as if it were a baseball bat. With no time to react, the Gordanian was hit and thrown to the opposite side of the room.

Meanwhile, Robin popped out several batarangs and thrust them with a flick of his wrist. The batarangs easily sliced the staffs, giving him an easy advantage to fight them off.

Starfire smashed her arms about with every Gordanian she could get. Finally when both had finished defeating the Gordanian within the chamber, they gathered them by a corner and tied them together.

"Nice acting back there," Robin complimented, "you should really consider being an actress." He dragged another unconscious alien to the corner of the chamber.

Starfire smirked slyly, "You have also nice acting skills."

Robin smirked before opening his watch and created a map.

"How am I suppose to free myself from this contraption?" she asked after several seconds.

"It's not designed to be indestructible, Star," Robin replied, "I didn't have the materials for that back at headquarters. You can just smash it at another and it'll break off.

Starfire didn't hesitate to summon her alien strength and lifted her arms above her head. With a cry, she brought down her arms and broke free, followed by blasting a starbolt to destroy the bounds.

"Now let's get out of here before more giant geckos show up," Robin said.

"Where shall we go?"

"Engine room, we should shut it down first. Problem is, I don't know where it is," Robin replied.

"I believe I know where it is located," she said.

"Lead the way."

Starfire grabbed him around the waist and lifted both of their bodies into the air and into the engine room. Beneath them, several Gordanians hurriedly headed to the prison chamber which unfortunately locked them in.

Once there, Robin hacked the security system easily. "Alright, I got barriers down, but I can't find the mainframe that controls those bugs!"

Suddenly Robin was lifted off the ground by his cape. Robin squirmed and kicked about, hoping to be released from the alien's grip. "Of course not, pitiful human. Those so called _bug _you call are high advanced technology that only I, the leader, Trogar can control," the Gordanian announced. This Gordanian was far different from the average Gordanians they faced. He was a couple feet taller than most of the Gordanians and wore a gold tunic rather than the average bronze tunic they've seen. His staff was also gold. Lastly he had three fingers with deadly sharp claws pinching Robin's cape.

"Leave. Him. Alone." Starfire growled.

The leader's eyes flickered between the boy and the girl and back. Then a huge grin formed on his face. "Well, this is truly a surprise. A Tamaranean princess is willing to defend this pitiful human!" he guffawed. "And you say you're a true soldier! Why, he is not even your race. He is the far below, a weakling!"

"I said, drop him," Starfire commanded venomously.

"Of course," he said lightly and dropped the boy. Robin turned around to observe three small punctured holes on his cape. "You two are the perfect pair of _Troqs_."

Starfire's hand glowed green as she flew forward and punched him with her lit hands. The Gordanian flew backwards, and hit the wall, leaving a huge dent. He fell face first to the ground followed by staggering up on one knee and broke into a fit of laughter.

"I believe fighting is not considered humorous," she said harshly. "And you were given the title of Captain?" she mocked. Trogar instantly stopped laughing and his eyes shifted into thin slits towards the Tamaranean Princess.

Robin was surprised by Starfire's mild behavior. It was as if he was meeting the girl from the beginning again- _her mask_. He felt sorry for the alien who was taunting her. He was just glad he wasn't the one she was fighting. He jumped over to Starfire's side immediately in a fighting stance.

Starfire glanced at Robin beside her. He flashed a small grin to her, "I intend to keep my promises."

She nodded back, her face stern but on the inside she was smiling.

"Let us finish this," she announced.

Robin picked at his utility belt's pocket and scattered several smoke bombs in front of the Gordanian's feet. He furiously slashed the smoke as if to help clear the view.

While he was occupied, Robin ran behind him and did an aerial kick, followed by landing on the floor with his hands as leverage so he could bounce off. Starfire came in after him; several balls of starbolts slashed him at his back. Angered, the alien turned around and extended his nails, pinning Starfire to the wall. Two nails under her arms and one in a small crevice between her legs. When the smoke cleared, Starfire gasped when she saw her situation.

"Have you forgotten that these deadly nails could kill you with one twitch?" Trogar mocked the surprised girl.

"Have you forgotten that I'm here to prevent that?" With a battle cry, Robin ran and flipped forward to gather enough momentum followed by sticking one leg out and connected it to the Gordanian's head.

Trogar stumbled backwards, groaning from the throbbing pain. Robin took this chance to pull out a batarang and slice the Gordanian's nails. Moments later, the batarang had cracked from three different areas.

He ran over to catch the surprised girl who fell from the wall. "Star, you okay?"

That seemed to snap her out of a trance. "I believe so," she replied. "His attack has caught me by surprise."

"Same here. I'm just glad that I'm not that batarang," Robin joked.

"Agreed."

A groan from the opposite room brought them back to their situations. The two teenagers positioned themselves in their attack stance, ready to pounce when he moved, but nothing came. Trogar continued to groan from the pain in his head. Robin used this opportunity to grab a hold of him and begin his interrogations.

"Now, tell me how to free my friends from your control," he shook roughly.

"Foolish human…" Trogar choked, "you will…never…know."

Starfire realized Trogar's nails sharpened like daggers before shooting out at the boy wonder.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed as she pushed him out of the way.

Robin flew forward, landing on his arms first before turning around and asking Starfire what was going on. His heart literally stopped when he saw the sight before him.

Starfire had her left hand gripping the three claws in a fist while the other three claws sliced several features on the right side of her body. A thin cut on her cheek, a wide cut on her arm, and one on her right thigh. She was bleeding and obviously in pain, but her eyes showed a different story. They were fierce and determined that sent weird shudders crawl down the Gordanian's spine.

Her hands glowed green, followed by the sound of breaking glass. Both Robin and Trogar suddenly realized that she had not only broken Trogar's claws, but also melted it to the point that he is unable to have access to use his abilities again.

Trogar fell backwards form shock and fear, his body evidently shaking.

"Who is the _Troq_ now?" she hissed. She had one hand on his tunic while the other glowing and pulled back to deliver the final blow.

"Don't do it, Star," Robin's voice warned, "He's not worth it!"

Starfire didn't turn around nor did she let her power falter. Her eyes formed thin slits at the Gordanian before her.

"Trust me, Star you'll regret it," Robin persuaded, "we have other priorities and killing him will only waste our time."

Robin didn't dare approach her in fear that she may attack him instead.

Another several seconds ticked by before Starfire shut off her power and tossed him down before backing away.

"Now I'll task you again," Robin approached from his side view, "tell me how to free my friends or next time I won't stop her."

Trogar swallowed tightly before replying in a shaky breath, "T-the s-staff."

Robin turned around and retrieved the staff.

"Shoot it at your friends with the bottom switch and it will disintegrate the control device," Trogar instructed fearfully before passing out.

Robin grabbed Trogar and tied him securely before carrying the staff over to Starfire.

"I take back what I said earlier. It's better off if I were the batarang instead," Robin commented after remembering his joke.

"Why would you wish to be your weapon?" Starfire asked while she focused on her wounds.

"I should have taken that hit, not you," he said sadly, scanning over her painful, burned wounds.

"It is not bad," she chirped. "It is better I took the hit and not you. I am fearful that you would not survive the impact."

"Starfire, it literally melted several layers of your skin!"

"I am aware of that. But my people can survive hostile conditions. True his nails are quite acidic, yet my body can heal those wounds faster."

"But you've lost a lot of blood!" he exclaimed.

"It is not much," she shrugged off. "I will be fine."

Robin shook his head. He reached into his pouch and brought out a gauze roll and bandages. "You're one stubborn alien," he sighed. "Hold still for a moment."

Robin first wrapped gauze around her right leg, tight enough to stop the blood from spilling over, followed by wrapping her arm as well. Lastly, he ripped open a bandage and gently touched her face.

Starfire couldn't help but squirm from Robin's touch. The way he cared for her injuries made her feel both uncomfortable and nice. Usually she'd have to tough it out and ignore the pain. She usually cared for herself when she finished her quests. Her k'norfka had cared for her as well but the way Robin treated her sent weird tingling sensations down her spine. Her body suddenly felt hot. Her heart pounded while her stomach bubbled. It was the same feeling she felt back at Mount Justice.

Robin was gingerly tracing his fingers under Starfire's cut before placing the bandage on. He felt angered that an alien could do such a heartless thing to her. Suddenly his anger melted into embarrassment. He just realized how long he had been smoothing out the edges of the bandage for over a minute. He then noticed how soft her face had appeared. He looked into he emerald eyes and found himself lost in her gaze. _Focus Dick! _his mind snapped. Robin instantly propped his hand. "Oh, um," he cleared his throat, "we should get going."

Starfire watched Robin turn away and turn his attention to the staff once more. The throbbing pain from her face had suddenly felt like warm, tingling trails of fire. It wasn't uncomfortable, but strangely nice. She instantly brushed the feeling aside and focused on her mission.

"Will you require my assistance?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered. "Oh and hey, Star."

"Hmm?"

Robin tossed a holographic projecting ball to her before turning his attention to the power controls and shutting down the ship.

"What is this?" she asked observing the ball.

"I found it by accident when I tried to hack their system. I thought you'll need it when you talk to your people. Just press that circular button on the top to activate it."

"Thank you," she said before hooking the ball to her belt. "But how are we able to gather all your friends on time?"

"I have an idea, c'mon," Robin led the way out of the ship and back into the dark night.

**GOTHAM CITY  
October 6, 18:30 EST**

_6:30pm_, his watch beeped. "This should be enough time," Robin commented. "Can you shoot your starbolts at the sky?"

"I shall try." Starfire lifted her arms in the air and fired three starbolts into the sky. Each exploded like a dazzling firework show.

"Quick let's hide!" Robin grabbed Starfire's hand and hid in one of the alleys.

Batman and Superman appeared, searching for the cause of the bright green lights.

Robin angled his staff at both of them and fired a shot. The two men, oblivious to the attack were immediately shocked and collapsed to the ground. Hesitant, the two young heroes waited in the shadow, waiting for the other heroes. True to their plan, Flash had appeared confused and suspicious. Robin shot the laser once more and hit Flash. He had met the same fate as the other two.

Robin immediately ran off to them and dragged their bodies into the shadows. It was not long before the five heroes ended up back at Mount Justice.

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
****October 6, 18:40 EDT**

Robin, now in his heroic attire, and Starfire brought them to the medical bay. Robin aided Starfire's wounds while they waited patiently until one of them woke up.

Minutes later, Batman was the first to stir. With his hand on his head, Batman asked, "What happened?"

"You were under the Gordanian's control," Robin reported, "with this staff." Robin handed him the staff. Batman observed the device as Robin continued, "We managed to stop him and learn the real agenda of this plan."

Batman didn't reply, but Robin knew that he wanted him to continue with his report.

"It's true they're here for Starfire, but they were sent after her under her sister's command. They had debated whether to destroy or keep the Earth. Starfire was sent here for three days to prove to her sister that the people here are innocent. It turns out that her sister knew that Starfire was right and told the Gordanians to capture her and extend her time so she would win their people as well as the throne."

"So the Gordanians had us under the control in order to get you to hand her to us which we would give them," Batman summarized, "I assume they others are under their control as well."

"I thought it was bad to assume," Robin smirked.

"I have evidence to back up my assumption," Batman replied with a stern face. Robin's smirk dropped into a pout. "How much time does she have left?"

Robin checked his watch and was surprised that the time had now been _6:55pm_.

"She needs to go now," Batman said.

"But what about your friends?" Starfire asked.

"If you stay here to help, you won't have enough time to reach your planet," Batman replied. "We'll handle them."

"Let's go, Star," Robin said before turning away. She followed him after taking one last glance at the three heroes.

"They'll be fine," Robin answered.

"I cannot help but feel as if it is my fault for getting them involved with this problem," she replied.

"It's not, Star. If it's anyone's fault, it might as well be your sister's."

Starfire smiled gratefully at him while they walked beside each other. Once in the clear cool night, she gazed at the planet she had been assigned to observe three days ago. It was a beautiful place to be in, and she really wanted to save this planet. During her mission she was able to see both good and bad in earthlings, but also she found friendship. She took another moment to soak in the view before turning to Robin.

"What will happen after you win? Will you ever come back and visit?" Robin asked.

"I may not come back," Starfire answered sadly.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"For if I win, I will take the throne and I must rule my planet."

"Oh…" Robin said, "I see…"

They looked at each other sadly, both wishing they could say something to make the situation better.

Robin realized that in the past sixty-seven hours, Starfire had been an incredible girl. She was amazing and perfect in every way. He wanted to tell her he loves her and wants her to stay, but this selfish act would cost the Earth's destruction. He found it unfair that she had _no choice _in a lot of things. If he could, he wished that she'd have the freedom to do what she wanted.

Starfire had felt entirely confused the past several moments with Robin. Those sweet sensations she came to like whenever she was with him did not come. Instead, she felt like the weight of the world was pushing down on her. She felt sad rather than her usual enjoyable feelings when ever she was with him. In all those times, she slowly mustered the word that described this feeling. _Love_. She wanted to spend more time with him and learn this new emotion beside him, but now it cannot happen.

"I believe this is goodbye," her sad voice answered.

Robin didn't reply, instead he looked sadly at the girl.

Starfire rushed into his arms and hugged him. Robin returned it with a warm, affectionate hug.

"I will not forget you, Robin. Thank you for everything," she said before breaking free.

Her body levitated from into the air and Robin instantly grabbed her by the waist and held on. "Wait!" he said urgently. _It's now or never_, he thought.

He pulled the floating girl towards him, levitating but low enough to press his lips against hers. Robin kissed her softly with a hint of urgency from the pressure. Starfire didn't hesitate to kiss him back, giving him equal longing and sadness. His arms wrapped around her waist and on to her back while her left arm poised on his right shoulder. They pulled back to catch their breath before engaging into a deeper, more passionate kiss. They both wished desperately that time could stop right here and now. Unfortunately time had become the reason for them to pull apart.

"Someday we'll see each other again," Robin promised.

"Someday," Starfire repeated sadly. They held hands, just like the first time they flew together. Slowly, they loosened their grip on each other until either of them disappeared from each other's view.

_We will be fated to meet again... someday._

* * *

**Hey guys! Well here is the final part of this story!**  
**Sorry for taking so long, I had several days of a writers block and I couldn't find any ideas of how this will turn up. **

**But one day I ate a bag of popcorn and an idea struck me. Hahahaha I told you weird ideas come to me when at the most randomest timings! So this is my version RobStar on YJ! :D**

**Bittersweet but I like it.**

**Finals is almost over for me, I have one more week and then I'm totally free! **

**Sorry for the grammar errors if you spot any, but I didn't have time to fix them, because yesterday I spent the whole day doing a surprise party for my sister at school and I got home to type this up from 8pm-1am. And finished it off right before I'm leaving to the cruise  
I'll fix it when I come back. Thanks!~  
I have finished making the edits! Thanks for being patient! **


	5. Update Message

The next Teen Titan A.S.B.E.A. story following after this will be called: **_It Couldn't Get Any Worse_**

* * *

**Here is the list of all my past A.S.B.E.A. Stories in this order:**

1. **_Dance With Me_**

Summary: 

What is better than capturing a girl's attention than taking her to the Jump City Teen Ball? It should be easy, right? It's the perfect excuse to keep their attention on them rather than Aqualad. RobStar BBRae CyBee

2. **_Parents__ Day_**

Summary: 

Although Starfire is still new to Earth, it doesn't take her long enough to realize what is a "Mothers" and "Fathers" day. It is a gloomy day for each Titan, but will she be able to keep a smile on each of their faces? Let alone herself?

3. _**Fated To** **Meet**_

Summary:

Everything's all great and dandy for young Dick Grayson, when suddenly he was startled awake by his mentor in the middle of the night! For the young 13 year old, he is more than ready to defend the Earth when he hears of an alien invasion, but here's the catch: he can't participate in it. But he is assigned to _babysit_ an alien prisoner. She's not any average girl he's ever encountered. And he's not any human she expected. Will they get along and be able to save the world in time?

4. _**It Couldn't Get Any** **Worse**_

Summary:

Starfire feels that she and Raven haven't gotten closer since the _Switch_ incident. Other than the occasional meditation and shopping trips, she feels as if they should become even closer. What happens when a new villain arises during one of their girl time hang outs? What can the girls do to stop it when they're on their own? Especially when this villain is undead...?


End file.
